When Opposites Attract
by shadow988
Summary: Amy has never really been intrested in guys. But when the new kid, Sonic the Hedgehog comes to her highschool, everything she thought she knew about love might just change. A Sonamy story but does include other couples.
1. New Kid, New Feelings

**Hello World! This is my new story When Opposites Attract. However, it's only my second fanfiction story so how good it is I'm honestly not sure. Anyways, on a brighter note hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter One: New Kid, New Feelings**

I groan as I feel my cell phone buzz again in my pocket telling me that I had yet another text. I quickly glance around the classroom to make sure no one was looking before pulling my phone out and flipping it open.

**Hey cutie, what r u doing tonight?**

I didn't have to look at the sender to know who had sent me the text; I already knew it was Scourge. Popular, football star, stupid Scourge.

**I don't know and I wouldn't tell you even if I did know. Why don't u mind ur own business u creeper.**

I quickly power off my phone in fear of getting more texts and look down at the chemistry book in front of me, trying hard to ignore the insane laughter coming from Scourge and his friends. I already hated chemistry class enough, I didn't need Scourge making it worse. I mean seriously, it was only the second week of school and already I was practically failing chemistry, it was my worst class. The one class I had no friends in and sucked at. I was lucky my friend Cream was in my math class or I would be failing that one too, Cream was a math magician. I look up when I hear the door to the classroom open and watch Ms. Vanilla our guidance counselor walk in.

"Hello class, hello Mr. Lambert," she greeted my teacher. Mr. Lambert, an orange cat with darker stripes nodded to her in greeting.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet a new student who will be joining your chemistry class. Sonic, could you come in here please?" In walked a blue hedgehog who had the most striking green eyes I had ever seen. I felt myself staring at him and it took all myself control to look away.

"Sonic is new to this high school and I want everyone to make him feel welcome," Ms. Vanilla said before waving and walking out the door.

"Alright Sonic," said Mr. Lambert who appeared to be reading over the seating chart. "Let's see if we can find you a lab partner." Mr. Lambert's eyes scanned the classroom looking for an empty seat. Even though I already had a lab partner, I prayed Mr. Lambert would seat him next to me. It wasn't that I didn't like the person sitting next to me, her name was Danny, a sheep and though she was really nice and pretty good at chemistry, I felt drawn to the blue hedgehog who stood near me. Mr. Lambert frowned not finding an open seat.

"Well, we can just have a group of three. Sonic you can go sit with Sally and Mina." I felt like hitting my head against a wall. Sally and Mina? Seriously! The two most popular prettiest girls at school. Wait, why was I even acting like this? Sonic looked like the type of kid who was popular and made friends easily. And though I did have a lot of friends, I was the quiet and more shy type. I was just simple Amy Rose. Me and Sonic just seemed too…. Opposite. I glance at the clock, anxious to go to lunch and to just be with my friends. It seemed like my chemistry class just got a whole lot worse.

...

"Cosmo, will you PLEASE give me an apple? There is no way I'm going to eat this school food." Cosmo huffed and finally gave in, handing Maria an apple who accepted it graciously. I sat down with my own lunch next to Rouge and Blaze who were talking about some new horror movie which had just came out. Shadow and Knuckles walked in and sat down at the lunch table along with Tails and Silver.

"Have you guys seen Cream today?" I ask. All my friends paused in their conversations and looked around.

"I think she went home sick," Maria said taking a bite of her apple.

"Great, now I have no mach teacher," I complain.

"You'll do fine on your own Amy" Cosmo said comfortingly.

"Yeah, besides it's only the second week of school. Surely your grades aren't too low already," Tails said.

"Tails, you get A's in like everything. And my grades aren't too low. I have a B or an A in almost every class. Math I have a C+ and I have a stupid D- in chemistry." Blaze looked up quickly.

"I heard a new boy joined your chemistry class today," she said looking interested. I squirmed uncomfortably.

"Yeah, he's name is Sonic." As if on cue Sonic walked in. As soon as he did, Sally and Mina ran up o him and lead him to their table which held all the popular kids, including Scourge. I rolled my eyes.

"The beasts have attacked," Rouge said echoing my thoughts.

"I think he would do good on the track team," Blaze said. Silver nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Silver and Blaze do the track team every year and were always racing each other and placing bets on who would win. Though the two were tough competitors they both had deep affection for the other. I glance up at the clock, sighing when I saw that lunch was already almost over. I get up from the table and make my way over to the trash bin to throw away my trash.

"Hey there Rose, you never did tell me what you were doing tonight." I spin around, facing the dark green hedgehog who looked at me with amusement as if I were a toy.

"Scourge, why can't you just leave me alone?" He laughed as if I were joking and I try to get around him. Immediately, his laughter ceased and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"And why would I want to leave you alone," Scourge whispered, his breath hot on my ear. I squirm in his grasp desperate to break free.

"Hey, let go of her." I stop squirming and look up, all the air in my lungs leaving me. Sonic stood nearby with his arms folded across his chest. His green eyes glaring at Scourge with distaste. Scourge's arm tightened around me.

"And if I don't?" Scourge sneered at Sonic, his muscle flexing. Sonic stood his ground and I could feel everyone's eyes on us. My friends slowly got up and made their way to stand behind Sonic in defense of me.

"If you don't, you'll be sorry," Sonic said simply. Scourge let go of me but then pushed me behind him. I stood there, too scared to go anywhere else.

"Are you threatening me you little twerp?" Scourge took a step closer to Sonic who still hadn't moved.

Scourge punched, his fist flying towards Sonic's stomach. Sonic moved with incredible speed to the side just avoiding the blow. Scourge lunged and toppled Sonic to the ground who immediately began to kick and hit.

"What is going on in here!"Both boys stopped and everyone turned to see Principal Blake, a dark green alligator. His eyes blazed with anger as Scourge and Sonic both got up. Sonic had a dark bruise near his eye and Scourge had a bloody nose.

"You two, come to my office," Principal Blake said. He turned, fixing his black eyes on me. "In fact, you three come to my office," he said, pointing to Sonic, Scourge, and then… Me. Oh great. Detention on my second week of school.

**Ok, good or bad? This is just the first chapter but I'm not sure if I should continue the story. Please review if you like it and you think I should continue! :D**


	2. Touring With Blue

**Hello world! Shadow988 here! I am SO sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up, please enjoy anyways! **

My head tilts and I feel myself slouch even lower into my chair as I stare at the slowly ticking clock. I could hear the principal talking but I didn't hear him or perhaps, actually because, I really didn't care. I wasn't supposed to be here anyways! I turn my head so I don't have to stare at Scourge who kept giving me sly amusing smiles as if this were one big joke. Well, I guess life was a joke to him so, yeah.

"Ow!" I bolt upright and rub my leg which had just been kicked. Hard. I immediately glare at Scourge who I believe is the cause of my sudden pain but turning around, I could see it was... Sonic. His head jerked towards the principal who was looking seriously ticked off.

"MISS ROSE MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. I mentally slap myself for getting so lost in a daze.

"Of course sir," I stutter, embarrassed. Next to me, I could sense both Sonic and Scourge shaking with silent laughter at my slowness. I mentally slap them too.

"Could you please just… stay out of trouble Miss Rose." That's it? Stay out of trouble? I'm always just at the wrong place at the wrong time!

"And Sonic, I understand this is your first day here. I will have to give your parents a call but… I'll just let you off with a warning." Sonic nodded but to be honest, it didn't seem like he cared much. He would probably be acting the same way now even if he did have suspension.

"As for you Scourge, this is the 5th time I've had to talk to you _this week. _You young man can report to the main office. Me and your parents are going to have a nice long chat." Scourge got up and smirked, an evil gleam to his eyes. As he walked by me to the door, his elbow brushed mine and the wicked smile he gave me before leaving made me certain that this was no accident. Mr. Blake sighed.

"Well then, you two may go. I believe everyone is in period 7, your last class of the day." Great, I get to go to gym. Such fun. Getting up, I walk quickly to the door. I didn't want things to get awkward by talking to Sonic. Well, I guess that technically things already were awkward so by not talking to him I was trying to make things LESS awkward. I'm about to seriously sprint down the hall when I feel someone grab my shoulder. Turning, I see it's the principal yet again. What'd I do now?

"Miss Rose, as you probably know our guidance counselor isn't here today. She had to go home because her daughter got sick." Call me a bad friend but I had forgotten Cream went home sick, it was no wonder why her mom Vanilla wasn't here.

"You also know that Sonic is new here and that all new students get a quick tour of the school. Of course, without Ms. Vanilla we lack a tour guide. Would you mind filling in for her? If you just show Sonic his locker and the basics, I would appreciate it. I wrote down places you should show him on a list." Mr. Blake pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me.

As much as I didn't want to do this, I also didn't want to upset a certain principal.

"Yes sir. I'll show him.

"Thank you. I'll go grab him." As the principal left in search of Sonic, I take moment to glace at the list.

Please go to these places:

Gym

Cafeteria

His locker

Backfield

If you have time, show him where his classes are located.

Okay, so I knew where everything was, it was just going to take time to get there. Maybe if we-

"I don't need you to show me around." Turning, I saw Sonic, leaning almost too casually against the wall. He raised his eyebrows as if to prove his point and dramatically threw his hands into his pockets. So, we're going to have attitude are we? So much for being a hero! My usual kindness vanished being replaced with a flame of anger.

"And I didn't need your help at lunch," I shot back. I was usually a lot more patient but there was something about this boy that just drove me insane. And then Sonic laughed. Actually doubled over and started laughing at me. HE WAS LAUGHING AT ME. With a frustrated sigh, I gave a loud huff and turned my back to him. I knew this was a childish thing to do but I was so done. Behind me, Sonic's laughing ceased and he began to get control of himself again.

"You're funny Pinkie. You're also kinda cute when you're angry." I immediately turn around and smile. There was no way I was going to give him the benefit of him calling me cute anymore.

"My name is Amy." My words are hard and my eyes narrow as I stare at him. God, he was a cute hedgehog. His blue fur was all ruffled and his green eyes seemed brighter than before. It just wasn't fair.

"Whatever you say Pinkie." My mentally kind words vanish and any reason I liked him left. Fortunately, I had a bit of sense and knew the sooner we got this done, the better.

"Look, we can sit here and argue all day or we can get this stupid tour over with. I personally wouldn't mind the first option but someone here needs to use their brain." And, without seeing if he was going to follow me, took off down the hall.

"Slow down Pinkie the world's not ending." Sonic jogged up next to me, slightly out of breath. I slow down my pace and quickly look over the list the principal had given me once more. He had the gym listed first but that was on the other side of the school and besides, I didn't want the coach thinking I was actually there to do gym. He'd probably force me anyways. Instead, I decide that the best place to start would be the cafeteria. There I could look over Sonic's classes so I knew where to go next.

We're both silent as we walk. I think we're both trying to blow off some steam and trying to get used to each other. This was going to be a long tour. Finally, we reach the cafeteria. The only people in there are a few janitors still cleaning up and the lunch ladies getting ready to go home in the kitchen. I lead Sonic to a table and we both sit. For a minute, no one speaks until I finally pull out the list.

"Ok, the principal wants you to see these places. As one could guess, we're in the cafeteria. You know this place quite well I think. Great place to pick fights in."

"Hey, you're the one who started the fight. You were practically screaming for help from that idiot."

"FIRST OF ALL, I didn't even say anything. SECOND OF ALL, I had the situation under control." Why did I have to bring this topic up again? Just as Sonic opened up his mouth to make a remark, I interrupted him.

"Let's just drop this. We are NEVER going to get this done if we keep talking about it. In fact, how about we start over. I'm Amy." I put out my hand and smile.

"I'm Sonic. But you can just call me 'My Hero'." He smiled slyly and quickly grasped my hand before I could take it away from the last remark.

"I prefer Sonic. Where's your class schedule?" Sonic scratched his head.

"Locker. Though my locker code is in my locked locker so…"

"Okay then, that saves me time." I cross out locker and cafeteria from the list.

"The gym is down the hall from here. Class will be ending soon so I guess we can go." Getting up, we make our way out the cafeteria and down the hall. Again with the silence.

"Sooo… where'd you move from?" Not a bad conversation opener from someone who hardly spoke.

"Florida. My mom got a job transfer. I-'' He stopped and smelled the air.

"Dear God what is that smell?"

"That… is the smell of gym. A.K.A sweat." He stared at me for a moment and laughed. Pretty soon, I was laughing too and I could only imagine how ridiculous we looked. Two hedgehogs laughing in the gym doorway.

"Sonic!" He stopped laughing and looked up, a smile crossing his face.

"Hey Sally! Hi Mina!" Both girls were wearing the shortest shorts I had ever seen. I wore shorts for gym too but at least mine were longer then the required 9' mark. It made me mad no teacher had called them out for violating the rule. Mina was called up for next kick, I think they were playing kick ball when Sally walked up to us. Her perfect makeup and perfume told me she had not participated in gym even the slightest bit.

"Sonic, it is SUPER great to see you." She smiled at him then looked at me with disgust.

"What is SHE doing here?"

"Oh, well, she's giving me a tour of the school which-''

"Let's go Sonic." I grab his arm and pull him away from Sally, up the hallway to the left towards my locker. When we finally get to my locker, #42, I drop his arm and spin my locker dial, satisfied when I hear the familiar click of my locker opening. I busily grab my book bag, going slowly so Sonic wouldn't see my tears. I hated Sally. Hated her. Why did she have to be so mean? When I felt confident that my tears were dried, I close my locker and turn to face Sonic. There was confusion in his eyes but he said nothing.

RING! RING! RING! The bell! Students rushed out and I knew I would lose Sonic in the crowd. Grabbing him once more by the arm, I direct us towards the exit that would lead us to the backfield. Sunlight poured into the schoolyard, casting long shadows and the wind had a cool breeze to it, showing the promise of autumn.

"The backfield is over there. It's where we do a lot of gym activities."

"What's that?" He angled his head towards the stadium. The lights were on so I figured there must be some event there.

"Hm? Oh, that's the stadium. We can go there if you'd like." Sonic nodded eagerly and we both jogged over, our steps in sync. The first thing I notice when we get there is that there are A LOT of kids on the track. Wait, was that… Silver and Blaze! I had forgotten the track audition thingy was today. I have bad memory. Obviously.

"Amy!

"Ames over here!"

"Yo Rose!" Turning, I see all my friends in the bleachers, standing up trying to get my attention. Well, clearly they got it. I'm about to go to them but I know I couldn't just leave Sonic here. He was still looking around the stadium, his eyes round with interest.

"Sonic, wanna meet some of my friends?" He looked uncertain for a minute but looking around the stadium once more, he seemed to have made up his mind.

"I'm going to go down there. Wish me luck Pinkie!" I watch dumbfounded as Sonic bounced down the steps to the track, joining the other racers. With a confused shake of my head I head up the bleachers, joining my friends.

"How was detention?"

"Was the principal nice?"

"I've been to detention like 20 times."

"Did you see Scourge?"

"Why were you with Sonic?" Finally, a sensible question!

"I had to give him a tour of the school. I think he's trying out for track team." I catch another glance of Sonic on the track. He was stretching and talking to some fox. Nearby, Silver and Blaze were casting him suspicious looks, trying to size up the competition.

"So, who's betting this year?" Tails asked, a knowing smile coming onto his lips. Every year since Silver and Blaze have tried out for track team, our little group always tries to place bets on the winner. I mean, both of them always make the team but its fun to see the two of them race to it. Of course, the girls always vote for Blaze and the boys for Silver. But recently, Tails has added this extra twist. If Silver wins, then Tails represents the boys and we go to a place they decide. If Blaze wins, Cream represents the girls and we choose. Last year Silver won and we all were forced to go to some dumb baseball game. Blaze has been training really hard though so I'm expecting a win for us.

"If Silver wins, we are all going to a football game!" Tails announced and all the guys cheered with him. Unfortunately, we didn't have Cream with us and we couldn't make a final decision without her.

"My money's on Blue," Rouge said suddenly, her eyes focused on the track.

Tails looked at her confused. "What?" Rouge turned to look at him.

"Sonic. I think Sonic will win."

"Rogue, you've never even seen this kid run before. How can you be so sure?" Knuckles asked as he dropped his feet on the bleacher below. Rogue shrugged but she wore a devilish grin.

"I'm never wrong."

"RACERS, TAKE YOUR MARK. THE TOP 10 PEOPLE WILL BE ON THIS YEARS TRACK TOP 2 WINNERS WILL BE ANNOUNCED THIS YEARS CAPTAINS." The crowd cheered as the racers all lined up along the track. The distance seemed to be about 200 meters or so and I felt a sudden anxiousness swell up inside of me.

"ON YOUR MARK. GET SET…" A gun shot rang out and everyone was off. At first, it was difficult to make out who was where, who was winning, but pretty soon people began to fall behind and the leaders started to come out. Silver and Blaze were step for step in the lead. With only a few meters remaining, it was impossible to tell who would win. But then out of the crowd there was a flash of blue that passed both Silver and Blaze leaving them behind. Sonic! I feel myself stand and begin to clap and cheer.

"Come on Sonic!" ZOOM! He had passed the finish line! Silver and Blaze came just behind, breathless and amazed.

"AND WE HAVE OUR WINNERS! IN FIRST PLACE… SONIC! IN SECOND… BLAZE! IN THIRD… SILVER! IN FOURTH…" The announcer continued but who cared about the rest of them? I ran down the steps to hug a sweaty Silver and Blaze. Blaze gleamed; proud she had beaten Silver who gave her a congratulatory hug.

"Blaze great job!" Blaze nodded but she glanced at Sonic who was showering in his own glory.

"Did you SEE him? He just sprinted by like me and Silver were nothing. He's amazing!" Blaze trailed off as she went over to talk to the now running legend. Meanwhile, Rouge had her own prize.

"I do believe I have won this bet," she said, smirking at Tails.

"Alright fine," Tails said, clearly unhappy. "Where to?" I was dreading the answer she would give.

"Everyone, we are going dancing at the club!" I smack my head. I had no idea how to dance.

"Guys. Good news!" Blaze came up behind us with a smiling Silver.

"We just talked to Sonic. He said he'd be happy to go to the place Rouge chose with us!" Double head smack. Looks like I was going dancing with blue.

**Okay, this chapter took FOREVER to write so the ending is a little rushed. I'm sorry it's been like, 6 months, I am not a motivated writer! Please comment and review! **

**Shadow988**


	3. Feel the Beat

**Ok guys, chapter three is up! Thank you to anyone who has left any comments or favorited me, it motivates me to keep writing! Enjoy! **

**Chapter Three: Feel the Beat**

"Rouge you don't get it, I really can't dance!"

"Relax Amy, you're going to have a lot of fun tonight. And remember, Sonic will be there!" I roll my eyes as I get off the bus and hurry down my street. The wind was beginning to pick up, chilling me to the bone and forcing me to snuggle deeper into my coat.

"Listen, dancing isn't something you can really think about and plan. It's something that just happens. It's just kinda… natural." Natural? What? I press my phone closer to my ear.

"The hardest part about dancing is- Buster! Get back here! Ugh, dumb dog! I gotta go Amy, my dog just got off its leash, see you tonight!" I could still hear Rouge yelling as I end the call though something told me it wasn't Buster who ran away but Rouge who had dropped the leash.

Finally my house! I pull my keys out of my pocket and quickly open the door, happily sighing as I am greeted by a gust of warm air. I take off my coat and head upstairs to my room, frowning at the quietness of the house. Of course, like always, I was the only one home. My mom traveled a lot for her job and it was a pretty big deal when we could spend the whole week together. I guess I've kinda gotten used to the loneliness though.

I head straight upstairs to my room and close the door behind me. I spent a lot of time in my room. It wasn't that I loved my room or anything. I mean, it WAS pretty nice. The walls were a light green and the ceiling was an awesome shade of blue. I had a small white desk where I kept my laptop and this lamp that was in the shape of the Eiffel Tower. My mom got it for me when she was in Paris. Like I said, she travels A LOT.

I glance down at my book bag which I had set on my bed. Of course, I did have homework to do but who cares? I had the whole weekend still and right now, I needed to figure out what the heck one was supposed to where to a club.

"INCOMING CALL, INCOMING CALL…" The phone, the phone is ringing, the phone, I'll be right there… (I don't know why but every time the phone rings, I start thinking of the Wonder pets. I know, totally irrelevant to the story!) ANYWAYS… I hurry downstairs to the kitchen where I grab the phone and press it to my ear.

"Hello?

"Hi sweetie!" Mom! It had been almost a week since she left for Arizona and I missed her dearly.

"Mom, it's great to hear from you! Whatcha been up to?"

"Oh, you know, work. How are things back at the house?" I turn and do a full circle, looking at the empty house.

"Its… quiet."

"Oh I know honey, I know. How was school today?"

"It was… it was…" School? She wanted to know about school today? The one day where she actually asks is also the day I get sent to the principal's office, cry and lost a bet? You must be freaking kidding me!

"Amy?"

"Uh, you know, it was just… another average day."

"So long as you keep your grades up, average is good for me. I suspect you'll be staying home tonight?" Oh God. There was no way I could tell my mom I was going to a club. She would kill me and then even while I was dead, would come back to kill me again.

"Umm, yeah. Just a quiet night at home."

"You okay Amy? You seem a little off."

"Nah I'm good. Just… tired."

"Alright honey, I gotta go. You get some rest okay? I'll call you as soon as I can. Love you"

"Love you too." CALL ENDED. Our calls were always too short, too much left unsaid. Oh well. I had bigger problems to focus on.

The clock next to me chimes 6:00. It was time. I glance once more in the mirror, trying to decide if I looked right or not. After digging through my closet and finding nothing, my search took me to my mom's closet where I certainly found some… interesting things. And after trying on a few dresses, believed I had found the perfect one. Well, the best one out of all of them anyways. It was a sleeveless dress that ended just above my knees. It was glittery and soft, so I knew I would shine even with the lights off. I managed to find some dark heels (God were they a pain) and two purple moon shaped earrings. As for makeup, I just did my regular look. A bit of eye shadow and blush and that was it. I looked nice but something was just… off. Oh well, didn't have time to figure out that mystery.

BEEP BEEP!

That would be Rouge. I grab my purse and hurry downstairs, out the door and into the night.

"Hey Ames."

"Amy Amy Amy."

"Yo Rose!"

"What's up Amy?" I am immediately greeted as I slide into the car. It was Rouge's car but Cosmo was driving. I suppose she just liked to drive.

"Amy!" Rouge embraced me then held me out by a distance, her eyes narrowing as she took in my appearance. She clicked her tongue.

"Amy, Amy, Amy. No one will be able to see your face! Your makeup, my dear, is too _light_." Reaching behind her, she pulled out a bag and immediately began taking out powders and eye shadows, mascara and liner.

"Do I really look that bad?" I ask the question but nobody answers, already in their own little conversations. As much as I wanted to join in with the idle chit chat, I was too afraid of opening my mouth and messing Rouge up so I keep my mouth shut. After what seemed an eternity, Rouge pulled away and smiled, looking at her handy work.

"Now I can see your face." I look in the car rearview mirror and am shocked at the difference I can see. There is a certain glow in my cheeks and my bright green eyes stand out, even in the darkness. I have to admit, sitting still and not talking for 10 minutes actually pays off.

"We're there!" Cosmo announced. Turning, my eyes take in the sight of the club. There is a long line waiting outside and I was more than convinced that my ear drums would burst at the volume of the music. A tough you-better-not-mess-with-me security guard stood outside and it occurred to me that I had no idea how we would even get again.

"Let's go girls!" Maria jumped out of the car excitedly followed by an equally excited Rouge, a less excited Blaze and Cosmo and a not at all excited me.

"Rouge, how are we going to get in?"Blaze voiced my thoughts as she slightly wobbled in her purple heels. Rouge said nothing, just walked all the more confidently towards the security guard and the entrance. The guard didn't even look at us. Not a glance, nothing. Just a small nod of his head and we were in.

"Rouge, how did you DO that?" Cosmo asked, impressed.

"Oh, I have my ways." And that was all Rouge said. Not that I really cared, I didn't really want to know just what these ways were.

If I thought the outside was crowded, then I have no idea how to describe the inside. People everywhere were dancing and talking, sitting at the bar, moving on the dance floor, hanging out in the lobby, the whole place was seriously in full swing.

"Come on Amy or you'll get crushed by the crowd!" Cosmo grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the bar. Rouge had already ordered a drink, a soda, (I know, Rouge does lots of bad stuff but she wouldn't break the law and drink underage!) Blaze kept twirling around in her swivel chair and Maria leaned against the wall.

"Ugh, this is so BORING. I can't wait till the boys get here," Maria complained loudly. The boys were coming in a separate car and I knew they would be here any moment.

"Too bad Cream is still sick," Cosmo said as she sipped her water. Cream! I had been going to call her but I KEPT FORGETTING. Note to self: Call Cream.

"Hello ladies. Mind if we join you?" Knuckles slid into the seat next to me and all the other boys filled in around us. Sonic was nowhere in sight.

"Well it's about time you got here," Rouge said with a dramatic sigh before giving Knuckles a kiss. Cosmo made a face next to me but slid her hand into Tails.

"Me and Blaze are going to go hang in the lobby," Silver announced. The two stood next to each other, their hands just inches apart. Rouge huffed.

"I thought we came here to dance," she said with a pout. Silver laughed.

"No Rouge, I think _you_ came here to dance."And with that, the two somewhat happy couple disappeared into the crowd. Rouge turned to stare at Tails and Cosmo.

"You two gonna dance?" Tails gave a nervous smile.

"Uh, I don't think so Rouge. Me and Cosmo are going to go take a walk outside for a bit. Get some fresh air, ya know?" With Cosmo leading, both of them exited through the back door and into the cool night.

"What the… what is going on?" Rouge huffed in frustration and ordered another drink.

"Its okay Rouge, me and you can still dance," Knuckles said in attempt to cheer his girl friend up. She laughed.

"I didn't plan on letting you get away from me," she teased and the two of them twirled onto the dance floor." I stared at them, suddenly feeling very, very alone. Hm, I wonder why.

Sonic! I spot him on the opposite side of the bar. He was holding what appeared to be a Sprite and was talking casually to Mina. Mina Mongoose. I should've known Sally and her sidekick would be here. I wondered where the little hero was. _Come on Amy, are you really going to let Mina take away your moment? _I was going to have to suck it up and march over there if I wanted to talk to a certain blue hedgehog. Grabbing my cup of water, I take a deep breath and march across the dance floor. Dodging people as I made my way across the bar.

"Yeah, and I was all like, her jeans _totally_ don't match her shirt. I mean, she's not better than me, I am like, WAY hotter." I was close enough to Sonic and Mina that I could hear their conversation, I mean, Mina's conversation. Sonic basically stood there and nodded.

"Umm…" Wow Amy, great show of confidence. Mina raised her eyebrows and her eyes told it all. _What does this loser want?_

"Sonic, I think this girl wants to talk to you," Mina smirked as she tossed her hair. Sonic turned.

"Oh hey Pink- Amy… Amy! How great to see you!" His eyes took in my new makeupy appearance as I register the fact that this was the first time he had actually called me by my name. All because I was wearing makeup. Although this should've flattered me, I felt a spark of annoyance.

"Hey Sonic, I didn't see you come in."

"Yeah, Mina drove us."

"Ah, I see." Mina slid off of her stool and left to get a drink.

"So what's up Amy?"

"I, um, I didn't get to congratulate you on your race win.

"I didn't get to thank you for the tour." Silence. What was one supposed to do now?

"Congratulations."

"Thanks for the tour."

"Yeah, um, no problem." _Come on Amy; just ask if he wants to dance. Just ask._

"Sonic, do you-''

"Amy, what a pleasure." I knew that perfect sweet voice. Sally

"Umm…" Wow, was I showering with confidence today or what?

"I believe you're in my seat Amy." Mina all but shoved me from the seat and I just manage to catch my fall. Sally eyed my glass of water in my hand.

"Whoops!" Sally bumped into me, making the water splash onto my dress and get in my hair. I stand there, wet and embarrassed as I feel Sonic's eyes burning on me.

"Oh, SO SORRY Amy, I totally DID NOT mean to do that. You did seem a little thirsty though." Mina and Sally high fived as Sonic stood there, speechless. But I was already gone. Running through the club and into the nearest bathroom. I quickly lock myself into one of the stalls and sit on the floor. _Take deep breathes Amy, deep breathes. It's not the end of the world._ I squeeze my eyes shut, stopping any tears, it seemed all I did was cry these days. Getting up off of the dirty floor, I unlock the stall and grab some paper towels to dry off the water, checking myself in the mirror. The water on my dress was still drying but it was so dark in the club, I doubted anyone could see it. I could care less about my hair. My makeup was a bit smudged but still looked okay. I take one more deep breath and step back out into the action.

It's there, that in the middle of the crowd that I had no idea where anybody was. Rouge and Knuckles were gone, I couldn't find Silver and Blaze, Tails and Cosmo were probably still out walking and I hadn't even seen Shadow. I decide that my best decision would be to find Maria who I had last seen at the bar. I make my way over and spot her leaning against the wall, looking boredly out over the crowd.

"Maria!" She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Ames," she greeted me when I came closer.

"Having fun?" I gave a nervous giggle.

"If being rejected, ditched, and having water poured down your dress is fun, then I'm having a blast. And you?" Maria looked up and I followed her gaze. Shadow was out dancing in the crowd, something I never thought Shadow would do. And, of course, he was with… his girlfriend. I know, I know, you all thought Maria was Shadow's girlfriend. Well, that's not quite the case. Maria does love Shadow; he is just totally oblivious to her affection. Maria has loved Shadow for years now and although Shadow does care for Maria as a really good friend, I really don't think he sees her as more than that.

"He's… with Grace. As always." Grace was a really pretty raccoon. She went to the charter school but was still in the same school district as us. Grace was everyone's perfect girl so to speak. She was pretty, smart, fun and Shadow never spoke badly of her. Maria watched them, her eyes filled with envy and remorse.

"Well, we can both be losers together," I say hopefully. Maria laughed.

"Okay Amy, together. Come on, I'm tired of standing around!" Grabbing my hand, Maria led me to the dance floor. For the first time tonight, I was actually having fun. Me and Maria had never really bonded before and I was surprised to find how close we actually were. We talked for hours at the bar and then danced for what seemed like hours. I had no idea what time it was or where all my other friends were, just as long as I was having a great time. Finally, after another long bout of dancing, I felt as if I was going to die from the heat of the crowd.

"Hey Maria, I'm going to step outside for a bit."

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?" I considered the option. Me and Maria _were_ having a really fun time together but I think what I needed right now was some alone time. And some fresh air.

"Nah, I'll be okay. I'll be right back." I exit through the back door I had seen Tails and Cosmo use earlier and out into the night.

I walk around the lot for a bit, not really going anywhere. It felt good to stretch my legs and to calm my excited heart down from all that dancing. I didn't think I was going to have to work out for awhile. I make my way back to the exit after a few minutes of circling some cars. The night was cool and I was beginning to shiver, autumn was on its way after all. Before going inside, I stop for minute to look up at the stars. I pause, leaning against a wall as I stare at their weird mystified beauty. Behind me, I hear the sound of a door being opened and I take it that someone else needed to stretch their legs too.

"There you are Rose!" I turn. Maria must've decided to join me after all.

"Hey Maria, I-'' Oh. My. God. It. Was….. Scourge.

"Amy, Amy, Amy, I thought you were a good girl. What are you doing at a place like this?" He began to come closer to me until we stood just inches apart. I back up until I realize I was against a wall. _Stupid Amy, this is what you get for looking at the stars._

"Leave me alone Scourge," I whisper. I make for the door but Scourge blocked me, putting his arms on both sides of my head. I flatten myself, praying someone would come. Scourge gave a deep laugh.

"You know, I actually really do like the color pink. It's a very…flattering color." I gulp as his hand lightly touches my cheek and his face moves closer to mine. At this point, I was truly terrified. I was beginning to freak out and was becoming light headed. The world was spinning but everything was somehow going in slow motion. Scourge turned my face towards his.

"So delicate, just like a rose," he whispered his breath hot in my ear. Then he turned my mouth to his, coming in for a kiss. The world stopped and then sped up. I felt as if I were dying, watching as Scourge prepared to close his lips on mine. Waiting, waiting. I hear the sound of the door. I hear yelling. That is the last thing I hear.

Everything blacks out.

**So intense! Anyways, I just want to continue to thank anyone for reading my stories and hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was very fun to write! Please review and tell me what you think! Chapter 4 will be out soon! **

**Shadow988**


	4. Perfect Just Pefect

**Hello readers! Thanks as always for the reviews and for favoriting me, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Okay, maybe not **_**that**_** awesome **** Enjoy chapter 4!**

**Perfect. Just Perfect.**

I felt like a zombie. Who knows, maybe I am a zombie. I have a mind blowing headache and have absolutely zero motivation. Plus, this dark room wasn't helping. Wait, dark room? Where am I?! Looking around, I could immediately tell it wasn't my room. Maybe I got drugged and kidnapped… but at the same time, I didn't think that a kidnapper would put their victims in a nice warm bed and besides, I doubted anyone would want to kidnap me anyways. I roll out of the bed and take a minute to clear my woozy head. What was wrong with me today? I never got headaches or anything! Looking down, I realize I'm in these soft cottony pajamas. What had I been wearing before…? I honestly could not remember. Opening the door, I creep down the stairs and pause when I hear whispers coming from the room to the left of me. I turn, trying to make out the voices better-

"Amy!" I jump. Seriously jump into the air before calming down and seeing it was just Blaze. She held a try of hot coco in her hands and concern layered her eyes.

"Are you okay Ames? You took a pretty hard hit Friday…" Friday? Then that must mean…

"Blaze, is today Sunday?" She looked down, avoiding my gaze.

"Yeah."

"So… did I miss Saturday or…?" Blaze sighed.

"Come on, we'll all tell you." She led me into the next room which was occupied by Maria, Cosmo, Knuckles and Tails. Instead of everyone crowding me as usual, they remained silent, staring at me as I sat on one of the plush sofas.

"Um, hi everyone, might I just ask… where are we?" Cosmo glanced around the room.

"We're at Maria's new house. Remember Amy? Maria was moving to a house closer to the school." Oh yeah, Maria moved just a few weeks ago. This was the first time I was in her new house. It was nice. Too bad the circumstances weren't.

"Nice house Maria."

"Thanks." Silence. I couldn't remember the last time things were so awkward.

"Sooo… how did I end up in these… pajamas?" Everyone looked at everybody else as if they were passing along some secret message, playing the don't-tell-Amy game. I hated that game.

"Amy… do you remember what happened Friday?" Tails asked, taking charge of the situation. It was a good question. What was I doing Friday? Something… something…. Oh yeah!

"I kinda remember dancing… at a club or something?" Everyone nodded quickly.

"Go on," Cosmo said encouragingly.

"And… I remember water… someone poured water on me." Everyone but Maria looked confused.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys that Sally poured water on Amy's dress. Keep going Amy." Okay then, sounds less dramatic then it was.

"And I remember a wall. No, the stars. Were the stars on the wall? Wait, that makes no sense…" I trail off, trying to think what had happened.

"Amy, we found you with Scourge. Remember? He was unconscious on the ground and so were you."Blaze stopped short and looked away. Suddenly it all came back to me. The rejection, the water, the dancing… Scourge.

"How did you guys find me?" I whisper.

"Maria found me and Rouge and told us you had left 20 minutes ago and was getting worried. We followed the exit you went through," Knuckles said calmly. I silently thank Maria for her over protectiveness.

"So I bumped my head… did you guys take me to the hospital or something?" Tails shook his head.

"We brought you back here. Maria's parents are out of town and we didn't want more trouble than necessary. You slept all through yesterday. We've been taking shifts to watch over you. Rouge, Silver, Shadow and Cream just left." I let out a sigh of relief at the mention of Cream. I was glad my friend was feeling better.

"Oh and Amy… we kinda sorta called your mom," Maria blurted out. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"You what? You called my mom? Why would you do that?!" My mom would never trust me again! And instead of a nice welcome home, she would literally be a demon, yelling at me for being disobedient and for making her come home from work early.

"Amy, listen, when we found you Friday you were _unconscious._ Even if we had taken you to the hospital, they would've contacted your mom," Tails said in a rush before I could intervene.

"But you _didn't_ take me to the hos-''

"Guys, please!" Maria cried, her eyes darting around the room. Maria freaked out when anybody fought, she just couldn't take it. I huff and sit back on the pillows. I figure that it really wasn't my friends fault; they were just doing what they thought best. I should be thanking them, not yelling at them.

"I'm sorry," I manage to choke it. I hated apologies.

"But… can you at least tell me when she'll be home?"

"I talked to her," Blaze said. "She should be here in two or three days. She has to book a flight and call her boss and stuff."

"Of course she does," I mutter before having a yawning seizure. Although today would be my last day off before school, I figured the best thing to do was to get some rest.

"Well… thanks for everything guys. I think I'm gonna get some rest though. Can someone drive me home?" As Knuckles grabs his keys, I silently take note of the one thing that hadn't made sense in their story. They said they found Scourge unconscious. Had someone saved me before my friends had? This was a mystery I myself would have to figure out.

* * *

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" I really wish I had the power to turn my alarm clock off with my head. Like if I just mentally was able to turn my alarm clock off, it would mean I wouldn't have to put up with that annoying beeping sound it just loved to make. Unfortunately, I didn't have any super powers. I was just a normal hedgehog. Getting ready for another normal lousy Monday. Ugh.

I throw off my blankets and open the blinds, sunlight pouring into the room. I couldn't be a vampire forever. My head was definitely better, not being as foggy and I was able to think more straight. Taking my shower, I realize that this would be the first time I would be seeing Sonic since the "incident" with Sally and Mina. I burn with embarrassment thinking about how he watched the whole thing and pray I wouldn't have to talk to him today. I already had enough on my plate.

* * *

This whole day has just been dragging on and I still have three classes to go. I haven't even had lunch yet! I slowly walk into my chemistry class and plop into my chair, lowering my head so no one could see my face. Sally and Mina walk inside, laughing, but when they see me, lower their voices and talk in hushed whispers. Behind my hair, I can see them pointing at me and lower my head even more.

"Alright class, please take your seats," Mr. Lambert said as he wrote something on the chalkboard. I lift my head and turn in surprise. My lab partner, Danny, wasn't here. She was here every day and always got to class before me. I had a hard time believing that she suddenly just got sick.

"I believe I have found the solution to the group of three in the back. Sonic," Mr. Lambert pointed to the seat next to me. Danny's seat. I couldn't help it, I just had to ask.

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Lambert? That's Danny's seat. You know, my lab partner?" Mr. Lambert looked down at me, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"I am perfectly aware that was Danny's seat Miss Rose. However, due to family business, she has moved. Friday was her last day here at Franklin High school. As for the matter of a new lab partner, I do believe that Sonic will fill that position in _quite_ well." Sonic pulled the chair out next to me and awkwardly sat down. I didn't dare move a muscle, everything in the room screamed awkward.

"Alright class, today we're going to be working with iron and seeing just how much iron is in Total cereal. Iron, as we know, is a type of vitamin that many cereals have. You're going to put a bit of cereal into water and then mix it. Then, add a stir bar and put the mixture on a hot plate. After a few minutes, the iron will come right out of the cereal and we'll be able to make our conclusions from that." As you can see, this is just one reason why I hate chemistry. What was the point of this lab?

"You may get your materials and begin. Oh! And work on these questions as you wait for your mixture to heat." As everyone else got up to get their supplies, neither me nor Sonic move. We both sit there for a few moments, not looking at one another.

"Sooo, I guess I'll…" Sonic trailed off and went to get the materials. I still don't move. This partnership sucked. Sonic said nothing as he dropped the materials on the table. What were we supposed to again?

"Umm, do you know what we're doing?" Sonic asked me. His bright green eyes stared at me expectantly.

"… I honestly don't know. Usually my lab partner did everything. I'm kinda a loser at chemistry." Sonic gave a knowing smiling, surprising me.

"Same here. At my old school I mean. Chemistry… what's the point?" I feel brave enough to look up and brush the hair out of my face. Sonic continued to look at me.

"Amy wh-… never mind…" I knew he was going to ask what happened Friday. I knew it. But he didn't ask and he had no idea how thankful I was for it.

"Are you two working?" Mr. Lambert asked, coming up behind us. I quickly begin to pour the cereal into the water and add the stir bar, placing it on the hot stove.

"Yes sir," I reply smoothly.

"Make sure you work on those questions," he said before walking off. I glance down at the worksheet in front of me.

"Why did the iron come out of the cereal?" Sonic read aloud. My brow furrows, I have no idea why. Because it felt like it? I scribble down what to me sounds like a reasonable response.

**The heat dragged it out.** Sounds good to me. On to question two.

"We've been working with magnets for quite a while now and know that you can't put two North or two South magnets together. Why is that?" Umm… because they don't want to be together?

"What'd you put for question one?" Sonic asked me, trying to look at my paper.

"Uh, this is probably wrong but I said the heat pulled the iron out." Sonic shrugged and scribbled something onto his paper.

"Sounds good to me." A smile creeps onto my lips. I rarely got praised, let alone in chemistry.

"What did you put for question two?" I ask him, deciding that a question for a question was a fair trade.

"Hmmm… well opposites attract so putting two of the same magnet wouldn't work." Sonic glanced at me and I again was drawn into his bright green eyes.

"Yeah," I say. "Because opposites attract."

* * *

"Cream!" As soon as I see my long eared friend, I make no hesitation to run up and give her a hug.

"Amy! I heard what happened Friday, are you okay?" Cream looked seriously into my eyes and I felt the sudden urge to tell her everything. About Sonic about Sally and about… my run away hero. But I don't. I couldn't tell. Not even to my best friend.

"Yeah, I'm a little shaken up about the whole thing but I'm fine. How are you? I'm sorry I didn't call, it was on my mind but I kept forgetting."

"Oh, it was nothing. Just a little cold. Come on, I'm starving." With Cream leading, we both make our way over to the lunch table where Maria, Knuckles, Rouge and Silver already sat.

"Yeah, tell her I'm really sorry but I have to go to my grandma's house. My parents have planned the trip for weeks already."

"It's cool, I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"Who?" Cream beat me to the question. Knuckles turned to her in surprise.

"My sister, Tikal, it's her birthday this weekend. Oh! Here, I was supposed to give you these invitations last Friday." Knuckles handed me a card that read "Guess who's turning 11!" on the front. Tikal was actually really good friends with everyone in our group even though she was a lot younger than us. I didn't need to open the invitation to know I was already going. Anything to get out of the house.

"You said you can't go Silver?" I asked the golden eyed hedgehog. He nodded.

"Yeah, I-''

"Where can't you go Silvy?" Blaze and the rest of the gang appeared, taking seats around us. Silver turned to tell Blaze his reasoning and I found myself staring at Maria. She was biting her lip which meant that she was thinking really hard.

"What's wrong Maria?" After becoming so close since the club, I found myself beginning to notice Maria and her feelings a bit better.

"Oh, well, it's Tikal's birthday. I'm going and Shadow will be there…"

"And?"

"Well, I was thinking… maybe I should confess my feelings. " I pause, letting that sink in. This could end terrifically or end… not so terrifically.

"I don't know Maria…have you told anyone else about your… plan?" She shook her head.

"No Amy, only you. Please, please don't tell anyone else. I don't want this information to get into the wrong hands." I was touched that she had told me and only me.

"I promise." BUZZ BUZZ. My cell, an incoming text. I flip open my phone and immediately wish I hadn't.

**Amy, this is your mother. You have no idea how much trouble you're in, I'm home. **I sigh. Going to Tikal's party may be more complicated than I thought.

**Okey dokey, that's the end of chapter 4! Please check out my profile for updates and as always, thank you for the reviews, you guys are the best! Oh, and I apologize for all the skips in this chapter, I know how annoying they are. :D**

Shadow988


	5. Are we Still Gonna Have Cake?

**Hello my darling readers, miss me? Haha just kidding, you hardly know me! ANYWAYS, thanks as always for the reviews and enjoy chapter 5! :D**

Are We Still Gonna Have Cake?

I never thought that I would be scared of my own mother. I guess there were A LOT of things I didn't know. I stand there, in the middle of the road, just staring at my house. Knowing, waiting for her to come out and tell me that I was to be executed for my behavior. I could already imagine it… my friends crying, Rouge begging for my forgiveness and me, dragging my feet towards the swordsman who looked at me sadly. My mother stood behind him, shaking her head while Sonic stood apart from the crowd. His back was turned and his shoulders shook telling me that he was crying, telling me… okay, this day dream was out of control. I shake my head and slowly walk towards my house. I slowly put my key into the doorknob and slowly open the door. Everything was slow.

"Mom?" I set down my book bag and walk towards the kitchen. My mom sat at the table, her head was in her arms and her shoulders heaved as she sobbed. Do you know how weird it is when your mom or dad is crying? You have no idea what to do. I could leave or I could talk or-

"AMY ROSE." My mother's head rose and tears chugged down her cheeks.

"Amy, how could you be so stupid?" She looked at me through her glasses, her blue eyes and glasses being the only thing that set us apart. Besides that, I was a mini version of her.

"I- I'm sorry." I couldn't believe I had made my mom cry. I had NEVER seen my mom cry before. It was a terrible thing to watch.

"You're sorry? You're sorry? I thought you were almost _dead_ Amy. Your friends told me they found you in a _parking lot_, unconscious. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" I walk over and try to give my mom a hug but she pushed me away, standing up to her feet. Her eyes had turned from a long over flowing river to a burning blue fire.

"Go to your room Amy!" This usually would have made me pretty upset but I knew that I deserved it this time. I begin to head upstairs towards my room but my mom stopped me, grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around.

"I haven't heard you apologize!"

"Mom, I'm sorry, okay? I just didn't want to let my friends down!"

"Don't you raise your voice to me!"

"Mom, I'm not." I was struggling to keep my volume under control. I violently grab my book bag by the door and march up the stairs.

"Stop right where you are missy!" I turn around and squarely meet my mother's eyes.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through? I had to leave work because of your stupid actions!" Ah, I see. She didn't care that I had gotten hurt. Just that she had to leave a dumb meeting.

"I get it, I won't let you down again."

"I DON'T THINK YOU DO GET IT!" My mother was screaming at this point, her screams piercing to the ear and starting my own flame of anger.

"MOM, I UNDERSTAND." I sprint up the stairs and into my room where I close and lock my door. Outside, my mom stood and banged on the door,

"YOU CAN STAY UP HERE ALL YEAR FOR ALL I CARE," She yelled before running downstairs. I throw my book bag on my bed and punch a nearby pillow. I had never fought with my mom before. We only had each other and we both knew that. Ever since… he left. He had stayed with my mom, stayed so they could buy a house together and talk about their future. He clearly stayed long enough to get my mom pregnant. And then he left when I came. Me and mom never talked about him. I hated him. Mom hated him too.

* * *

I've been avoiding my mom since Monday. Today was Friday though and I hadn't even told her about Tikal's party. Looks like I had no choice though.

"Mom." I say it gently as she cooked some soup in a pot. I lean against the wall and wait for her to answer. She said nothing, just simply looked at me.

"Um, I was wondering if I could go to my friend's birthday tomorrow. Tikal? I promised her I could come."

"You shouldn't make promises." I believe she was telling me no. I was just gonna have to try harder.

"Please mom, she's just a little girl and- er, she doesn't have a lot of friends." A lie. My mom tilted her head, considering.

"Fine. You wanna redeem yourself, then make sure you come home by 8:00. You hear me?"

"Oh thank you!" I go to hug her but she shook her head.

"Go to bed Amy." My eyes water but I go. Rejection really does hurt. But waking up Saturday, I felt good. As I shower and dress, I wonder curiously if Sonic would be going to the party. He wouldn't know Tikal of course but he seemed to be good friends with Knuckles and he might reconsider. Because I lacked a gift, I put 20$ of some allowance cash I had into a card and grab my purse. It was 12:30, the party started at 1:00. I had more than enough time to walk over there.

"Amy." My mom walked in, she was in a suit and a suitcase lay at her feet.

"I'm going to New York today." What? She was leaving? But of course, I didn't care much, it would make things less awkward. By a lot.

"When will you be home?"

"Probably by next Saturday I presume. But I don't want you going to that party. You will be staying home." I feel my mouth drop open. How unfair!

"But you said I could go! I told my friends!"

"And now I'm telling you no. Goodbye Amy." No kiss, no hug. She just turned and walked down the stairs and out the door. What a load of %$!# this was. How dare she? I throw myself onto my bed and squeeze the same pillow I had punched a few days ago. Poor pillow, it was so abused. Wait, I didn't have to stay here. Mom was gone. She left. I could easily go to Tikal's party without her knowing.

_You said the same thing about the club._ Oh, shut up conscious. As always, my inner self was right. But I would be more sneaky this time. I wouldn't get hurt. I grab my purse and the card and with steps of confidence make my way to Tikal's house. It didn't take too long to get there. Knuckles lived in the neighborhood a few blocks from mine so it was maybe a 20 minute walk. There were a few gray clouds in the sky that worried me but I figured that I could get a ride even if it did rain. It wasn't long until I heard music blasting from around the corner. Turning the curve, I approach Knuckles house that had been decorated all over with these big red balloons. Knuckles had a pretty nice house. It wasn't a mansion or anything but it was a nice cream color with a maroon roof.

"Amy, over here!" I turn and see Knuckles in the back yard, leaning over the fence.

"Hey Knuckles, outdoor party?" He grinned.

"Yeah, that's what Tikal wanted. Here, I'll take the card." I hand him my things and open the gate, letting me into the yard. A radio was playing full blast and confetti covered the ground. There was a long table supplied with drinks and snacks and a cute cake decorated as a panda (I guess Tikal liked panda's) sat in the center. Silver and Blaze waved to me from a corner and Rouge appeared from inside, holding a fruit punch. Tails and Cosmo were talking to Tikal who was eagerly taking their presents but I didn't see Maria, Shadow, Cream… or Sonic.

"Hello Amy." Cream! She must've been in the house too.

"Hey Cream, when'd you get here?"

"Oh, just a few minutes ago. I was talking to Maria." Oh?

"Is she inside too?"

"Yeah, she said it was too cold out here." It _was_ pretty chilly, not the best idea to have an outdoor party in the fall.

"Amy, thanks for coming," Knuckles mother greeted me; she had always been super nice.

"Thanks for having me here Mrs. Echidna."

"It's my pleasure."

"Hey Amy!" An excited Tikal bounced up to me, her green eyes jumpy and excited.

"Hey Tikal, happy birthday."

"Did you bring me a present?" Mrs. Echidna gave her daughter a disapproving look.

"Tikal…" her mother began, ready to lecture.

"Um, I mean, thanks for coming!" Tikal gave her mom a nervous glance before running off. Mrs. Echidna sighed.

"Please forgive her Amy; she's still… growing up."

"Nah, its fine."

"Just call me if you need anything." Mrs. Echidna hurried off to go do whatever it was she had to do. I turn back to Cream who was laughing with Cosmo and Tails. I sigh, even with all my friends I felt lonely.

"Oh, sorry!" Maria bumped into me, spilling her punch and falling onto the ground.

"Maria, you okay?" I go to help my friend but a certain someone beat me to it.

"Maria." Shadow, who literally seemed to appear out of nowhere, offered her his hand. Maria's mouth hung wide open as she slowly took it and pulled herself up. She held onto his hand for a second longer before reluctantly letting go.

"Tha- thanks Shadow," she managed to stutter out. He looked at her, his red eyes seemingly distant.

"No problem. Just be more careful, okay?" Maria nodded shyly, her head bent down.

"Yeah Maria, you're like a bull in a china shop!" Grace, who also somehow appeared out of nowhere, wrapped her arm around Shadow, pulling him close. Her fur had been neatly brushed and she was wearing a cute blue dress. Perfect as usual. Maria's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"Oh Grace," Maria said, her voice seemingly sweet. "Your such a wonderful, great person… I'm sorry, weren't we having a lying competition?" Rouge laughed but Grace looked at Maria strangely. Shadow cleared his throat, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Who wants to play piñata?" Tikal broke the growing tension by running up with a giant bat.

"Come on guys!" Knuckles grabbed Rouge's hand and ushered people to follow them. Knuckles loved his little sister; he would do anything to make her happy. Blaze and Silver followed them, Tails and Cosmo not far behind. Maria had left too, not looking back at Grace or Shadow as she ran after the others.

"Uh, come one Grace, let's get some punch." Shadow lead Grace into the house, a confused look still remaining on the raccoons face.

"Come on Amy!" Cream stood by a large tree waving to me as she took the bat next. I hurry over and join the others, watching as Knuckles tied a bandana around Cream's eyes.

"Alright Cream, hit the piñata!" Cream swung, the bat coming dangerously close to my face.

"Cream, wrong way!"

"Oh, sorry!" Cream swung again, making a small indent in the donkey shaped piñata.

"Haha, I'm not a very strong hitter." Cream slipped off the bandana and handed the bat to me.

"Um, does anyone else want to go?"

"You go Amy!"

"Hit that piñata!"

"Show that donkey who's boss!" God how I didn't want to do this. I wrap the cloth around my eyes, shrouding me into darkness.

"Swing Ames!" I swing and hit something hard, hearing a pleasant crack.

"Again again!" I do so, hearing another crack. Lifting off my blindfold, I just had to laugh. I didn't hit the piñata, I hit a tree!

"You guys should've told me what I was hitting!" Everyone smiled.

"Nah, you were having too much fun," Rouge smirked.

"Enough of this! Give me that bat!" Knuckles marched up angrily to the piñata. He was pretty impatient. Especially when it came to candy.

"Knuckles don't! You'll-`` But Rouges warning was too late.

**CRACK!** The piñata literally exploded and candy burst out everywhere. Tikal screamed with delight and raced to get the best pieces as Knuckles looked around proudly.

"Haha, nice job you Knuckle head," I tease him as I grab a hand full of chocolates and throw them in my purse. Maybe not the best idea but I was too lazy to get a bag.

"Present time!" Tikal rushed to a corner of the yard that was covered with gifts. Knowing my own gift kinda sucked, I take a step inside and watch as my other friends crowded around the birthday girl. I close the screen and look around. The furniture had been pushed back and a radio was playing on the other side of the room.

"Didn't bring a gift?" Cream lounged on one of the couches along with Maria.

"Well, I put some cash in a card. You?" Cream gave me a lopsided smile.

"Same here."

"My mom made the cake so Mrs. Echidna said that itself was a present," Maria said with a quick grin. Her foot tapped out different beats to the radio's music. Cream quietly sung the lyrics to the playing song and I could feel my heart beating to the music's notes. I'm not sure what happened next. One minute we were all sitting down and the next we were up and dancing, Knuckle's living room turning into a mini club. Not that I wanted to remember the bad parts of what happened last Friday but I did remember the good ones. Dancing, talking with Maria. I think I finally understood what Rouge meant when she said that dancing came naturally. We must've been dancing for awhile because it wasn't long before Tikal and the others came in. As soon as they saw us dancing, they made no hesitation to join in.

"It's a shame I was sick Friday," Cream told me as she spun neatly in a circle. "But my mom wouldn't have let me go to that club anyways." I had to laugh.

"My mom wouldn't have either!" Cream joined me in my laughter and I stopped dancing for a moment.

"I'm gonna go get some water Cream. I'm dying of thirst." I scoot out of the crowd and make way to the kitchen, the noise dying behind me. Just around the corner, I could hear the sound of footsteps and pause for a moment. I press myself against the wall and peer inside. It was just Maria getting some punch. I relax and prepare to turn the corner but the door opposite to the kitchen opens and Shadow walked out, just exiting the bathroom. He froze for a moment, staring at Maria who nervously grabbed the punch.

"Hey Maria."

"Hey Shadow." Shadow walked behind her to get a cup and grabbed a nearby soda. His mouth twitched and I could tell that there was something he wanted to say.

"Shadow, I- I think I need to tell you something." Maria's voice was quiet and she refused to turn to look at the dark hedgehog.

"Yes?" Oh. My. God. She was about to tell Shadow how she's felt for all these years. I pray that no one would walk in and mess this up.

"I… I think… I think that this party is really great." I have to keep myself from hitting the wall. Maria chickened out! Out of Shadow's view, Maria blushed fiercely and I could tell she was angry with herself.

"Oh, well, I think it's a great party too." Shadow grabbed his soda and began to exit the kitchen.

"NO." The word shook from Maria's lips, making Shadow stop and look at her.

"No Shadow. That's not want I need to tell you." I knew I should leave. Let these two work things out. But I couldn't, the suspense was literally killing me. Maria turned and looked Shadow in the eye.

"Shadow-'' She looked away and I feared that she would again lose her confidence. Maria would never say it. I turn away.

"I'm in love with you and I think we're supposed to be together!" The words came out in a jumble. Shadow stared at Maria who turned and looked at him with surprising confidence.

"I'm in love with you," she said again, the words loud and clear. Something flashed and Shadow's red eyes. Shock? Joy? Regret? Maria stared at Shadow, her big blue eyes round with hope

"Maria…" Shadow turned around and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the tiled floor.

"Maria… I'm sorry but… I just don't feel the same." Pain flashed in Maria's eyes and a sob built up in her throat. Shadow looked at her quickly.

"No no, it's not that I don't like you or anything. It's just Grace-'' Uh-oh. Mentioning her? A mistake.

"Don't worry, I get it," Maria snapped, her voice becoming harsh even through her tears. "We all know how perfect Grace is."

"Maria listen. We can still be friends-''

"Don't do me any favors Shadow!" Maria cried as she ran out of the room. Oh no, she was coming my way. I race down the hall and nearly trip over Blaze who was dancing in the middle of the crowd.

"Sorry Blaze!" She looked at me confused.

"What's wrong Amy?"

"Maria wait!" Maria tumbled into the room, grabbing her coat and purse. Shadow followed her, pausing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry everyone, turns out I have to leave early! I'm sorry Tikal," she added to the small echidna, giving her a hug. "I have to go. Hope you had a good birthday." Everyone watched as Maria flung open the screen door and rushed out into the cool air. Her sobs echoed inside and we all watched until she totally disappeared into the night. Silence. Only the radio played.

"You kids stay here. I can't let her go out there all by herself, I'll drive her home." Mrs. Echidna grabbed her keys and quickly followed the upset yellow hedgehog. As one whole, everyone turned to look at Shadow.

"You wanna explain?" Rogue asked bluntly. Shadow was stone faced and he didn't dare look at Grace who stood by looking more lost than ever. And he said nothing. Just walked out into the night with Grace trailing.

"Where are they going? Are they still gonna have cake?" Tikal peered outside and turned to face the rest of us.

"Are we still gonna have cake?" Everyone nodded slowly, their minds trying to make sense of the last few minutes. I glance at the clock. 9:30. I wonder where the day went and whether my mom had called looking for me. As Knuckles cut the cake, I make my way over to Tikal.

"Hey Tikal, I gotta go. It's kinda late."

"That's okay Amy, thanks for coming." I give the girl a hug and am surprised how good it feels to hug someone. I couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged me.

"Happy Birthday Tikal."

"Thanks, I'll tell my mom you went home." I give her a thankful nod and make a quick round to say my goodbyes to everyone else. Opening the screen door that had been used quite a lot this past hour, I step out into the autumn air, chilled. The street lights were on and I walk quietly down the street. The party had been nice but… Sonic wasn't there. Wait, why did I care? I hardly knew him and besides, I was nothing compared to the beautiful Sally Acorn. But thinking about Shadow and Maria put a sudden emptiness in me. She had loved him all these years and yet… even when that love was confessed it didn't make a difference. There was nothing she could say, nothing she could do. It would never make him return that love. I feel my eyes water and tears threaten to come out. Something cold lands on my cheek and I look up. Perfect. It was raining. The rain poured down, drenching my clothes and ruining my hair. But I didn't mind, the clouds reflected my feelings. I let the tears free.

**Aww, poor Maria! Next chapter will be shorter, I'm sorry that some of them take so long to read! Sonic will also be making a lot more appearances, I know he hasn't been in the story too much! Until next time dear readers! :D**

**Shadow988**


End file.
